


Blind Spots

by laundromatic, qookyquiche



Series: Blind Spots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Marinette - Freeform, Blind Adrien AU, Blind Spots, F/M, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laundromatic/pseuds/laundromatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qookyquiche/pseuds/qookyquiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooped up for too long, a blind Adrien decides to take matters into his own hands by entering public school…without his father’s consent. What's the worst that could happen, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spots

**Author's Note:**

> This sprung from a short two-paragraph prompt to a proposed 3-part series. How? I can't even remember... But we hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> written by: laundromatic (MD)
> 
> Co-authors: qookyquiche, girlwithribbon

Adrien Agréste was an exceptionally handsome young man.

Or so he was told.

He liked to think that everyone was telling the truth, considering the fact that he was a model probably meant something to them. Of course he had his own ideas of what "good-looking" was, and he was glad he fit the bill for everyone else - but he wouldn't know what to compare it to if he could suddenly see himself clearly in the mirror.

“Well you’re surprisingly good at it.” Natalie would say. She went with him to every shoot. In fact... she went with him practically _everywhere else_ too. His lifestyle revolved around a strict schedule of homeschooling, piano lessons and other pre-arranged, daddy-approved, totally-safe-for-blind-people extracurricular activities all under her careful watch. Officially she was Gabriel Agréste’s personal assistant, but Adrien liked to joke that she was his. Man, would she freak if she found out he was Chat Noir.

Ah, yes. Adrien Agréste - blind, unassuming teen model by day; feline vigilante by night. If only he could put the latter on his resume.

Though, unlike modeling and everything else he was expected to do, there was a sort of freedom that came with the heavy duty of saving Paris. It was a mix of work and play; unequivocal danger and the thrill of the chase. But the best part about being Chat Noir was that no one treated him like a blind guy.

Not that anyone knew of course. Not even Ladybug. And he wanted to keep it that way.

With the suit on, Chat’s remaining senses were cranked up to eleven. It was hardly an issue in battle. The only problem was the conflict in schedule; it was unsurprising that having a packed, pre-organized daily agenda gave little room to breathe for this unfortunate hero.

And so began the graveyard shift.

As expected, the late nights took a toll on his body when he wasn't jumping out windows and running across rooftops. In fact, his body rarely knew exactly when it was time to rest. Something about circadian rhythms that he heard once somewhere, maybe? It didn’t really matter. He was about three months into this superhero gig which equated to three full months into a sleepless hell, until he just couldn’t take it anymore. With much research online, a little help from Plagg with doctoring some signatures, and a lot of help from his "good buddy" Chat Noir, Adrien finally did it.

He enrolled himself in a public school.

...In the middle of the night.

He slipped his documents among the many others on the headmaster’s desk. He hung upside down by an open panel in the ceiling, his tail gripping onto one of the pipes.

“ _I can’t believe you’re actually doing this,_ ” whispered a voice in his.... Mind?

Chat slipped, landing on his back with an almost cartoony thud. “Plagg?!”

His voice floated in Chat’s mind. “Maybe you didn’t know and I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, but word of advice: cats always land on their feet.”

“Are you talking to me… Through the suit? Adrien frantically pat around his arms and chest. “Oh god, I am so confused right now.”

“Shh!” Plagg shushed. “Also stop doing that, it feels weird.”

“Sorry. How are you doing that? I mean, I knew you were the suit but -”

“I’m not a talking suit, dude... Not exactly. Our minds are linked through the suit and I’m basically speaking to your stream of conscious thought.”

Chat spun his head, unsure where to face. “You have no idea how weird it feels not knowing which direction your voice is coming from. I’m getting thrown off here, pal.”

“It’s not like I enjoy being in your mind either.”

“Can’t we talk _after_ I submit my documents?” He requested sotto voce, placing some of the files that fell back on the table. “I’m kind of busy?”

“Hence, going back to earlier, I can’t believe you’re doing this.” He said with dismay. “I knew you were a goody-goody and you were probably gonna break eventually but this might be taking it too far.” He paused and added, “And this is coming from _me_.”

Chat extended his baton, lifting himself up towards the open panel. “How else am I going to get out of that house, Plagg?” He wriggled through the vents, out onto the roof. “I can’t keep doing this at night and I won’t be much help to Ladybug otherwise. At least this way we both get some shut eye, and my body clock was always a bit off in the first place.”

“But - ”

“Plagg, _please_.” He pleaded. “This is my one chance to prove to Nat and my dad that I’m perfectly capable of handling certain things on my own.”

No response.

“Plagg?”

“Fine!” He relented. “But if you get caught that’s all on you.”

“I can live with that!”

He jumped and tumbled rooftop to rooftop. The summer night air brushing against his face, and increasing gusto in each leap. Chat couldn’t contain his excitement. No kid would think the beginning of a new school year was the break he needed.

“So,” He huffed in between a leap. “Why did you only tell me this now?”

“What? About the mind-talking? It wasn’t really important at the time. Plus you’re either being watched by Natalie or hanging around Ladybug; the only time we’re alone long enough is in the bathroom.”

“Eugh, disgusting but true.” He shuddered, mid-air.

“But now that you know, isn’t it kind of cool?” He added. “Oh, but ground rules though, you can’t talk to me when you’re with Ladybug.”

“Why? Can’t she do that with her kwami too?”

“Yes, she can, and you won’t believe how talkative her kwami is; but the only person who can actually hear me in this form is you.”

“So?”

“You’ll look stupid talking to yourself.” 

“Got it.”

—

Soon a month passed by. Bad guys were fought, butterflies were purified, minimal hours of rest were slept; but the day finally came. 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. It was the first day of the semester, and it happened to be the one day when Adrien was actually free. No shoots, no extra-curricular activities, and he finished his schoolwork a day in advance – Adrien was a free man. All he needed to do now was suit up and slip out.

“Hey Plagg?” said Adrien, sitting on the edge of his bed, messily rolling up the sleeves of his over-shirt, “How do I look?”

Plagg rested at the center of Adrien’s bed, unboxing cheese after cheese. “Well, first off,” He paused, scarfing down his third (?) wheel of camembert. “Your tee is inside out. And second, your hair is still a complete mess, so you might want to fix both. But other than that you look like your regular, dorky self.”

Adrien scowled.

“But hey, I’ll give you props for trying to fix your own hair. You took twenty minutes this time – I think you set a new record.”

He patted down his hair. “You know it’s not easy trying to fix myself in the mirror. I can only judge from whatever’s left of my vision... God I probably look like a nervous wreck! What if they don’t like me?”

“Are you...” Plagg paused. Burped. Then continued. “Kidding me? Lighten up a little! For someone who hardly has ‘real’ friends, you’re practically the most popular guy in all of Paris. Honestly, I wish you could see all the fan mail that gets dumped in your mailbox every week. It’s an eyesore, especially having to read them to you.”

“Gee, you’re so kind.” Adrien sneered under his shirt, pulling his head through the top. “That really boosts my confidence, Plagg.”

“Trust me, that’s the least of your problems.”

“And by that you mean?”

He bit into his cheese. “You know how I hate being the voice of reason—”

“Damn straight.”

“—But you are aware how grounded your butt is going to be when you get back, right? Your dad will cut your ass with the finest silverware and mount it over his fireplace. You know you don’t have to do this.”

“Yep.”

“And remind me why again?”

“Because I need sleep, Plagg. At least this way I don’t have to feel bad about not being able to help her whenever she needs me to.”

“The odds are extremely against your favor. Just let that sink in.”

The idea was nerve-wracking.

“If I can shake off my dad’s grip on me by even just a bit, it’s worth a shot.” Adrien took a deep breath and released, relieving some of the tension. “But, hey... No pressure, right?”

“Yeah. Right.” Plagg yawned. “No pressure whatsoever.” It was still way too early in the morning to be worrying about these things anyway.

The sun began to rise, meaning Adrien had roughly enough time to slip out before his servants came to wake him and navigate his way into first period.

Adrien stood up and clenched his fists. “You ready?”

“Hold on.” Plagg zipped to the bedside table, rummaging through the drawer, and swooping back to drop something in Adrien’s right shirt pocket. “You almost forgot your shades.”

“Oh.” It took him a moment to absorb this gesture before properly responding. “Thank you?”

“Are you bringing Hoover with you?” Hoover was Adrien’s white cane.

“Yes, he's clipped on. I doubt I’ll use it though; I’ve been getting better at moving around without him.”

“Only because you’re familiar with your own house. So bring him just in case. Not that I’m fond of being your eyes – and I’m not, by the way – but if we’re going down the inconspicuous route, you’re better off with it than me.”

Adrien dropped his shoulders. “Wow. That’s very selfless of you. Thank you.”

“What can I say? It’s in my nature.”

“You know, I always wondered if Ladybug has just as much trouble with her kwami.”

 _“Tikki? Trouble?”_ Plagg scoffed, as if offended by the mere association. “She’s the most selfless one out of our lot. You know that’s probably the reason why she’s the only kwami that can purify akumas.”

“Hmm.” Adrien thought curiously. “Well then she sounds like a great kwami. Would be nice to actually meet her, huh?”

“That’s a nice idea and all but don’t count on Ladybug even giving you that chance. I don’t think she’s so keen on exposing her identity.”

“Okay, just saying: I wouldn’t even know what she looks like, much less who she is.”

“Yeah but she doesn’t know that.”

He sighed. “ _I know._ And I don’t want her to anyway."

“Look, I get how you feel; you’re not the first Chat Noir to take a stab at the thought. But that’s less of a concern right now than making it to class at all because Nathalie will be here any minute now. So suit up, grab the satchel, and let’s go!”

Adrien nodded. This was it.

“Plagg? _Claws out!”_

—

 

When Ladybug wasn’t donning her spots, she was busy being Marinette. Fifteen, clumsy, artistically talented, yet painfully soft-spoken – it was the perfect disguise... Or was it the other way around? Distinguishing who was the projection and who was the real her started to blur at some point. Maybe she wasn’t either. Maybe she was both. Maybe…

“ _Maybe_ I need more time to figure this out.” Marinette sat by her desk, fiddling with her school supplies.

Tikki sat on the edge of the computer monitor, observing Marinette slump on the backrest of her chair, folding her arm over it. “Tikki, I don't think I can do it.”

“Do what?” She tilted her head.

“School.”

“But you’re _Ladybug_.” She replied, continuing on as Marinette winced in response. “Hey, I’m being serious! I’ve seen you go through far worse. It’s just school."

“ _Just school?_ Tikki...” Marinette groaned. “It’s one thing saving Paris and getting my butt kicked several times over, but it’s something else entirely being an awkward teenager in high school. High. School. Honestly I don’t know which is worse, but I have to do both.”

Tikki flew over to Marinette’s shoulder, petting her cheek. “Mari, you’re overreacting. It’s only the first day! I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“But what about the rest of the school year? Think about it, Tikki. At some point I’m going to have to skip class – hell, class _es_ – to fight and purify evil butterfly-infested civilians in order to save Paris from a bad guy named _Hawkmoth_. Hawk. Moth. Tell me that doesn’t sound ridiculous.”

“It doesn’t sound ridiculous?”

“Tikki.”

“But you’ll be doing it for a noble cause!”

“Yeah well they won’t know that, right? I’ll come back to class with a unrealistically pathetic excuse that’ll send me straight to the principal’s office and into the ‘grounded-for-life’ department run by my parents.”

Tikki hung over Marinette’s nose. “Just trust me on this one!”

“But how are you so sure?” She retorted.

_“Marinette?”_

She stopped breathing.

It was her mother calling from downstairs. “Are you alright, honey?”

“Y-yes, mama! I’m fine!” she replied, not breaking eye contact with Tikki. _HIDE_ , she mouthed.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Said her mother, followed by the sound of her footsteps climbing up the stairs to Marinette’s room. Tikki quickly hid herself in Marinette’s school bag while Marinette frantically booted up her web browser.

She peeked through the trapdoor that lead into Marinette’s room. “It sounded like you were talking to someone.” She turned her head to scope the room for anyone else.

_Come on, Marinette. It’s hardly lying. Just act casual._

“N-no no no one else here. Nope. Just me watching videos. Y’know. By myself. In my room. Alooone.”

_Yep. Killed it._

“Uhuh...” She said, raising her brow before ultimately shrugging the whole thing off. “Well then, breakfast is downstairs. And please don’t take too long on your computer? Just because you can leisurely walk a block to school doesn’t mean you can put things off ‘til last minute, OK _mon chou_?” And headed back downstairs.

“Yes, mama!” She cried, laughing awkwardly until her mom was safely out of sight before leaning immediately over to unzip her backpack. “Tikki! are you okay?”

Her kwami flung herself out of the bag, gasping for air.

“Now that you’re filling up your bag with school stuff, maybe I should hide somewhere else when we go out. I’m sorry but it’s really stuffy in there. Eeegh.” She cringed. “I’m not going back.”

“I’m sure I have a coin purse you can fit in, Tikki.” She shuffled through her drawers. “It’s probably somewhere in my desk...”

“Marinette?” She interrupted. “I’m sorry.”

Marinette gave a doubtful smile. Tikki wasn’t sure what else to say.

Marinette kicked the edge of her desk, swivelling on the chair slowly until it stopped. She rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t suppose you knew any other Ladybug in the same situation as me?”

“Well,” Tikki paused to think, scratching the back of her large head, “No, not exactly. This is actually the first time Ladybug had the duty of being a student.”

“Cool.”

“But every single one of them had their own share of doubt in themselves. Not unlike you.” She gently caressed Marinette’s face. “Which is why you should trust me when I say that I know you’ll do just fine. Just trust me. _Please_. Can you do that?”

She stared quietly at Marinette hoping for a response. Marinette returned her gaze. Her forehead crinkled, still quite unsure of herself. It wasn’t like she had a choice anyway. “All right.”

“Good. We should get going.”

“Right.” Marinette pulled a pastel pink coin purse from her desk drawer. Tikki flew herself in the moment the purse was opened. “Oh this is perfect! Tikki, check it out, it’s you-size.”

Tikki popped out her head from inside. “Mari?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll be here with you.” She offered. “If you need me you know where I’ll be.”

“Thanks, Tikki.” She responded, half-smiling. “I’m probably being irrational.”

“That's my girl!” She beamed, rationalizing the whole ordeal. “Like I said, it’s just school, and it’s filled with nice kids like you.”

Marinette laughed, a little too hard.

“Wait ‘til you meet Chloé.”

—

 

Collége Françoise Dupont wasn’t an extraordinary-looking school by any means; it was squat, squarish, and so uniform throughout that its aesthetic alone gives an exact description of what one can expect general high school education to be like – boring and intimidating. Down the block however was the most darling-looking patisserie, which attracted itself as a quick getaway for students to escape during free period. And Adrien Agréste was going to be the first lucky customer of the day.

His sensitive nose picked up an aroma of freshly baked pastries wafting in the morning breeze. He stopped to savour the scent in a single breath - it was tantalizing.

Adrien craved. A few minutes wouldn't hurt, right?

He swiftly jumped down the roof, landing on the balcony below him. There was an audible clunk.

_Crap._

He froze, listening in on the space around him. Soft voices continued to chatter through the floor beneath him.

As Chat Noir, his heightened sense of hearing could pick up sounds bouncing off objects like echoes, giving him an increased awareness of space. It wasn’t always very clear, but it was a vast improvement from whatever was left of his eyesight.

“Still need practice on the landing.” Adrien sighed.

He slid down through an alley behind the building, and quickly transformed back.

“What are you doing?” The cat kwami whispered. “I thought you were going to school!”

“Hold on a sec,” Adrien replied. “Just please let me get something? I never got to eat since we left so early. I promise I’ll be in and out before you notice.”

“Alright, fine. But get me something too, while you’re at it.”

“But you don’t eat bread.”

“Yeah, but this is _Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie_ ; they supposedly make the best bread in the city and I’m practically dying to try some with my camembert. It’s that good.”

“Right. Of course you’d pay attention when it possibly involves cheese.” He muttered. “You know, you sound like you know a lot about this place and yet you’ve never been inside.”

“Your servants talk. A lot. I hear too much about this place whenever some delivery man comes in with a new box of goodies.”

“Anything else I should know?”

“The couple is usually the ones running the shop. Nice folk. And when they aren’t, I hear it’s their daughter that takes over.”

“And her name?”

“Can’t remember, but I heard she’s about your age and that she’s quite shy.” He paused. “Actually, you might run into her at school so who better to make friends with first than the quiet, unassuming kid, no? Help you lay low, kind of.”

“Makes sense.” He considered. “I really did intend on trying to make friends in the first place. Anything else?”

“I hear she’s cute too.” He smiled, nudging at Adrien’s cheek. “I mean she’s not going to be a roll of Swiss cheese but you could get along well with the little mouse.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Adrien snickered, adjusting his shades, “but I promised you I’d be quick about the eating situation, so come on. Hop in, _tout de suite_.”

Plagg reluctantly zipped into the satchel.

Eager to, Adrien set out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. Even without his kitty senses, he could smell the beckoning aroma of pastry. He reached the door and pushed it open.

“Welcome!” a woman’s voice called out from the other side of the bakery. He heard it above the chatter of customers inside. “Do you need any assistance?”

Adrien made his way to the counter, accidentally tripping the leg of another customer who had been surveying some pastries in a display box. They scoffed, then followed with a gasp. A quick apology and Adrien continued on, approaching the woman.

“No, thank you! I’m alright!” He smiled. The floor was smooth with tiles under the ball of his cane. He heard the bell ring again behind him.

The cashier, thankfully, had no line. Adrien placed his free hand on the cool, marble surface of the counter when he got there.

“Good morning! How may I help you?” Asked the woman from behind the register. Her voice was warm and motherly.

“Um,” he scratched his chin, “I’m not sure? I came here by, um... Recommendation?”

“Well, may I interest you with today’s special? It’s _pain au chocolat._ ”

Adrien beamed. “Oh, that sounds great! H-how much?” he asked, opening up his satchel.

As he peered through the change in his hand, a voice called from beyond the cash register, behind the room divider; it was distinctly female. There were quick footsteps as she ran past him him, leaving nothing but the faint scent of macarons. Goodbyes were exchanged; one of them from the woman at the register and another from a hefty-sounding man from behind the divider.

The bell rang, the door shut.

“Sorry for the interruption,” the woman chirped, taking the money that Adrien held out in his hand. “That was our daughter, Marinette.”

Adrien twitched an eyebrow as Plagg’s words echoed in his head.

His hand lingered in the air. _Marinette_ , he repeated in his head. She did sound kind of cute… Wait, so if she’s the daughter then that means this woman must be—

A package dropped onto his hand. Unexpecting the sudden force, the back of his fingers met the cold surface countertop, briefly distracting his train of thought.

“One _pain au chocolat_ fresh for the young man!” She gleamed. “Careful. My husband just pulled it fresh from the often.”

He drew the package closer to himself; it steamed slightly at the touch. _Yep, definitely Tom and Sabine._

Adrien unwrapped the package without hesitation, carefully blowing away some steam and taking a large bite. Warmth spread throughout his body as he savored the flavor, leaving a dopey, chocolate-smeared grin on his face.

“Thith ith tho dewightfuw,” He mumbled through a mouthful, and swallowed. “I’ll definitely stop over again for lunch, if that's alright. I didn't exactly pack myself lunch."

“Oh, of course, umm - ”

“Adrien!” He gleamed, taking the last bite of his bread.

“Adrien, what a lovely name! I’m Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.” She giggled, “Are you a student at Collége Françoise Dupont?”

“Y-yes?” He replied, rubbing the flaky bits off his cheek.

“Well, you better hurry or you’ll be late for class then. I had to shoo my own daughter out this morning!” She leaned into a whisper. “She has a habit of sleeping in.”

Sabine tip-toed to one side, noticing the build-up of customers behind Adrien.

With a nod, the boy turned around to make his exit. As he reached the door, he waved, turning back to give Sabine a smile.

He didn’t notice the whispering behind him as he walked out the door.

 

—

 

Marinette rushed up the school steps, holding a sandwich between her teeth. One arm held a box of macarons and the other her backpack.

She tripped halfway, catching herself, the sandwich and the macarons in an unceremonious fashion. She scanned for witnesses.

_No one saw that no one saw that no one saw that no one saw that—_

“I saw everything.” Alya snickered.

Marinette’s cheeked flushed. Self-conscious, she hid behind her macarons. "Oh god, did anyone else?”

“Don’t worry Marinette, no one was looking.” She slipped out her phone and scrolled through. “They were too busy, anyway.”

“Too busy with what?”

“The new scoop at _hand_.” She pointed at her phone as she held it up, snorting. “Get it?”

Marinette groaned. “And the scoop was worth making the horrible pun because...?”

“Because of the new kid.” Drawing her attention back to her device.

“What?”

There was a period of silence; Alya remained preoccupied.

“Alya.”

“Yes?” Her eyes still glued to her screen.

“You were saying something about this new kid. What's the big hype about it?”

“Oh.” She looked up at Marinette. Her brows raised as she marvelled at Marinette's response.

“Don’t give me that look, Alya. It’s hard staying in the loop.”

“Sorry.”

She sighed. “So who is it?”

The corners of Alya’s mouth widened on both ends.

 

—

 

Still distracted by how delicious his breakfast was, Adrien walked right into someone’s leg as he neared the stairway; the impact was surprisingly stiff and painful, but Adrien made no haste in apologizing. The owner of the leg did not respond however, nor did they seem to have the intention of moving.

It took him about good split-second to realize that he’d bumped into a fire hydrant.

“I told you Hoover would have come in handy.” Plagg said, peeking his head through the flap.

“Yeah, sure. Rub it in further.” He blushed, unclipping his cane from the side of his bag.

Their budding conversation was cut short by a piercing shriek from the stairway, ringing heavily in Plagg’s poor cat ears. The kwami slipped back into the satchel, disoriented.

“Oh my god, it is true!” They said, quickly rushing down to meet him.

“Um…”

“Sabrina said she saw the Adrien Agréste in that measly Dupain-Cheng bakery! I didn’t believe her but everyone else kept saying the same thing so I went out to check and voila! There you are in the flesh! Are you coming to school? Did your father finally let you out? How are you?”

They came closer, invading the personal space his cane had formed for him. Adrien gripped his satchel harder as she started waving her hand in front of his face.

“Um.” He squeaked.

“ _Um_?” She repeated. Her voice had a sharp, whiny quality to it.

“Do… I know you?”

“Know me? Naturally. Didn’t you notice my gorgeous face from a distance?”

_Well, I certainly noticed the blood-curdling scream._

“It’s me. Chloé Bourgeois? The daughter of the mayor? We’re on the news every so often, I’m impossible to miss.” She stared at his shades. “And what’s with those dorky sunglasses? The weather lady said it was overcast and there are clouds everywhere!”

“Oh. Uhh. I actually kind of need them?”

“Pft. What for? What are you, blind?”

He opened his mouth to answer to the slew of questions but Sabrina quickly stepped in to reply.

“Actually,” She said, examining him more attentively, “I think he is, Chloé!”

“I wasn’t talking to you, Sabrina.” Chloé harrumphed. “And don’t say something so stupid! Just because he models eyewear doesn’t mean he can’t use his eyeballs. God, between the two of you, you should be the blind one.” She sneered. “Right, Adrien?” She stared at him for a response, waiting for reciprocal eye contact. But there was none.

She winced, peering towards his face.

Adrien’s shoulders tensed up. _Please leave me alone already._

A sudden, swift movement swept across his face as Chloé made a grab for his shades. He lurched back, trying to avoid the incoming harassment. He tumbled onto the sidewalk, pulling Chloé with him as his shades fell off his nose. Light flooded into his eyes.

“Ugh, rude.” Chloé barked, dusting off her jeans. She looked back at Adrien who, with much visible discomfort, shielded his eyes from the harsh sunlight.

“Wow,” she muttered, eyes widening . “So you really are blind. Guess M. Agreste just knows how to save face. I mean other than that issue, at least you’re still handsome.” She turned around with a swipe of her ponytail, and walked back up. “Oh my god, wait ‘til I tell everyone! Come on, Sabrina!”

Adrien kept his eyes shut tightly. “...Was that supposed to be a compliment?”

She didn’t answer.

Sabrina hastily picked up the fallen sunglasses and handed them over to Adrien before returning to Chloé’s side. He took them with a nod of thanks and propped them back on his face.

As soon as he felt it was safe, Adrien opened his satchel, leaning in to check up on his kwami. “You okay, Plagg?”

Plagg lay at the bottom of the bag. “Is she rude or what.”

“And you’re not?”

“Adrien, don’t you dare compare me to that prissy little—”

“Plagg, I was kidding.”

“How can you take this so lightly?”

“Hey, I’m offended too!” He said, propping himself up. He unfolded his cane. “But I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. We’ll just work on our social skills when we get inside.”

“Which should be right now.” Plagg interjected. “And I’m sure everyone will be anxiously waiting to see you.”

Adrien grew more reluctant with each step up the stairway. Thoughts fluttered and festered about inside his head; everyone expecting his arrival sounded like a horrible prospect.

He felt his stomach tighten.

“Oh god, that girl is really going to tell everyone I’m here, isn’t she?”

“They were going to find out eventually.”

“Not exactly what I had in mind.” He huffed. They finally made it to the top. “But there’s no turning back now.” He strode through the main entrance and into the empty hallways. “At least I have lunch to look forward to.”

“HOLD IT. STOP EVERYTHING.” Plagg shrieked with a sudden recurrence. He poked his head through the satchel. “You didn’t pack me any Camembert?!”

Adrien rushed regardless, smiling cheekily to himself.

 

—

**Author's Note:**

> MD: Not much happened in the first chapter? I know, hun. But that's why there are two more parts! -winkwink- I just kept on writing and writing and realized at some point it became too long, so we decided to chop it up for you guys.
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing a fic actually, so I hope to improve with each chapter! Thanks for joining in with us~~
> 
> QQ: We do have another co-author, girlwithribbon, but unfortunately since she does not have an AO3 account, we are unable to include her under the author list ^^;


End file.
